


The Fight

by lolahardy



Series: From Dark to Light [16]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arguing, Class Differences, Developing Relationship, M/M, Strippers & Strip Clubs, make-up sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 15:32:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1946514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolahardy/pseuds/lolahardy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While they've had many fights, the first was the worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fight

**Author's Note:**

> Beta-ed by my love [Leesha](http://darlingleesha.tumblr.com)!

Things hadn’t always gone as smoothly as Eames wanted them to once he and Arthur lived together

There had been fights and arguments and disagreements all of them bad, none of them over quickly.

While Eames had taken great care to never refer to Arthur’s past, to avoid him thinking he judged him for it, Arthur was often sensitive to it and was not always kind to him.

When there were fights, ugly long drawn out fights, Eames often felt disarmed and at a disadvantage. He would feel angry and raise his voice and scream right back at Arthur but Arthur was ruthless and cold. Eames would shut down from anger, from hurt feelings and Arthur just kept going until Eames had to walk away from him and shut himself in his study.

After the first year, when another fight broke out between, Eames wondered if this was the end. He couldn’t remember what had caused the fight or how it escalated so quickly but he heard Arthur say,

“I can’t! I don’t want to be here anymore! I’m leaving in the morning!”

“So that’s it then? After all we’ve been through?”

“Yup, that’s it. Just take your savior bullshit elsewhere.”

It hurt and Eames turned and left. He hid in his study, listening to rummaging in the other room, doors slamming shut, drawers being yanked open and Arthur walking around. Eames sighed, hating that this was how it was going to end, his anger leaving him and now being replaced by heartache.

He hated that Arthur could and often would wound him so easily and he felt so vulnerable, unable to fight back because the last thing he wanted was to say something he would regret. Clearly, Arthur did not have that problem.

Eames was unsure of how long he stayed in his study, working his way through his pack of Dunhills and the bottle of scotch he kept at his desk. When he glanced at his watch and saw it was the middle of the night, his throat raspy, his eyes tired, his back tight from remaining hunched over - he heard how quiet it was. He finished his last cigarette and downed the remainder of his scotch as he got up, wondering if Arthur was in bed already, if maybe he had finished packing and he wondered if he could stomach the idea of his bags packed and ready to go.

Before he opened the door, he wondered if maybe Arthur had left already.

He stepped out of his study and walked the steps down the hall, turning left to their bedroom where the door was open and he looked, seeing two open suitcases on the floor, Arthur sitting between them, nothing inside them. The closet door, the wardrobe and all the drawers had been opened, clothes hanging out of everything, shoes pulled out from the closet, Arthur holding a shirt as if he was trying to fold it and couldn’t succeed. Eames stood by the door and didn’t step past the threshold as Arthur looked up at him, his eyes a little glassy.

They said nothing at first and Arthur looked away, shaking his head as he continued trying to fold the shirt in his hand.

“You were going to just let me go.”

“You’re not mine if you don’t want to be.”

Arthur looked up, rage still storming behind his eyes as he said,

“You wouldn’t even fight for me?”

“I was fighting for you. That’s all I’ve done. But I can’t force you to do anything.”

“Just tell me you don’t want me to leave.”

“I don’t want you to leave.”

Arthur threw the shirt down as he got himself up and walked over to Eames. He sniffled slightly as he rubbed the heel of his hand against his eye and said,

“You asshole. You were going to let me leave. You were going to let me walk away from you. Even if I was wrong, even if I had nowhere to go.”

“If it was what you wanted. But I would have always taken you back.”

Arthur shook his head, his hand dropping down at his side.

“You’re so fucking stupid. I want you to tell me how much you need me. I don’t want you to hide from me.”

“All right.”

“So tell me.”

“I love you, Arthur.”

It had been the first time he ever dared to utter the words to Arthur. He had finally felt secure enough to say it. He took his hands, pulling him closer, putting his arms around him as he felt Arthur hold onto him in return. Eames kissed the side of his head, kissing his hair as he felt Arthur shaking in his arms.

“I love you. I don’t want you to leave. I want you to stay. This is your home, pet. I love you.”

Arthur sighed softly again Eames’ throat as he moved back slightly, just kissing his cheek.

“I love you, too.”

        They shoved the suitcases to the side of the room and quickly stripped out of their clothes, Eames’s hands inside Arthur’s briefs kneading his ass. Arthur moaned softly, the sound gravelly from their shouting match earlier and he reached down, tugging down one side of his briefs with one hand, the other sliding inside Eames’ underwear, grabbing his cock and eliciting a growl from him.

He tugged him slowly, working him to full hardness, though he didn’t have far to go. Eames moved away one hand enough to get out of his boxer briefs, pushing them down the rest of the way and stepping out of them. He yanked off Arthur’s before picking him up and feeling him wrap his legs around his waist as Eames laid them both down. Arthur then started to rut against him, claiming Eames’ mouth, feeling him kiss back possessively.

Eames nipped gently at his lip before delving back for a more smoldering kiss, rubbing against Arthur as well, feeling his cock leak against Arthur’s stomach. Arthur’s hand went back to Eames’ shaft, jerking him off as he made soft, sweet little noises against his mouth. Eames had to remind himself to pull one hand away long enough to get the lube under their pillow. Snapping the cap open with his thumb, he wanted to keep kissing Arthur but had to move back to look at what he was doing. Arthur helped him, taking the lube and coating Eames’ fingers with just enough slick to open him up. Eames was so turned on by watching Arthur cover his fingers, their eye contact never breaking even as Eames pushed two digits inside him.

He kissed him once, twice, gently, their eyes opened as Arthur whined, still shivering as he tensed, then relaxed as he pushed down. It was just a few minutes before Arthur had enough and pushed Eames’ hand away and guided his cock inside him, Eames following his lead, getting up on his elbows as he cursed softly when he felt Arthur swallowing him up. He heard Arthur gasping softly, his eyes closing shut as Eames pushed in the rest of the way, stretching him open further, the friction between them almost overwhelming. He thrusted slowly, shallowly, Arthur squeezing around him as they both moan; Arthur’s hands on Eames’ arms, holding onto him as he opened his eyes and looked at Eames and rocked his hips up.

Eames thrusted a little harder now, rocking Arthur with him as they kissed harder, more frantically now, their moans getting louder, Arthur crying out from pleasure as he hiked his legs up higher, his feet against the back of Eames’ thighs, pulling him in deeper. When he couldn’t push himself deep enough, Eames reached up to the headboard and used it to pull himself harder, slamming into Arthur harder, pulling screams out of him now. Arthur’s head fell back, sobs leaving his mouth - some of them sounding like Eames’ name.

He kept going, panting hard, his arm tense as he held onto the headboard, the other gripping the sheets under Arthur as he watched him, seeing his mouth open, crying out, gasping, teeth sometimes closing as if he wanted to hold back but was unable to. Eames leaned down, kissing the corner of Arthur’s mouth, pressing his cheek against his as he whispered in his ear, his own voice wrecked and ruined from smoking, drinking and fighting as he said,

“I love you, Arthur...I love you...I love you…”

Arthur made a tortured little noise as he turned his head, making Eames move as he answered,

“I love you too…”

He gasped as Eames slammed against him, hitting his prostate, making him see God. Arthur’s eyes rolled back before they closed and once Eames knew he found that spot, he kept going again and again until Arthur screamed when he came, shaking like a leaf, still tensing until he felt Eames come too.

They both fell against the bed, weary and exhausted - from the fight, from the intense make up sex. Eames never wanted to let go of Arthur, holding onto him, riding the high of his orgasm, of Arthur telling him he loved him back. He kept kissing him slowly, sloppily and heard Arthur laugh softly, his eyes closed as he said weakly,

“Eames...Eames…”

“Yes, darling?”

Arthur smiled, his arms wrapped around Eames’ shoulders.

“I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

Eames just held onto him tighter.


End file.
